


Captured by a Lovestorm (From Your Heart)

by t_dragon



Series: T-Dragon's Drabbles Collection [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Where Baekhyun steals Chanyeol's breath away even harder than the wind





	Captured by a Lovestorm (From Your Heart)

 Chanyeol could not sleep. It was not that strange, really, since he spent so much time awake at night, and asleep at day, but it was still annoying. A storm was blowing up outside, rain falling against his window every now and then.

 His phone vibrated against his thigh as he laid in bed, lazily scrolling through a few pages on the internet on his laptop. Only slightly curious, he picked the phone up and unlocked it, nearly dropping it as he saw a text.

_ ‘Meet me outside?’ _ it said, and Chanyeol chewed on his lower lip as he tried to hold a smile back.

_ ‘There’s a storm outside,’ _ he wrote back, and he had barely locked the phone before it vibrated again.

_ ‘So? Just more fun!’ _

 Chanyeol could not hold the smile back now, as he sent a reply back and closed his laptop.

 Since it was getting close to midnight, Chanyeol’s mother was already asleep, but he still took care to slowly descend the stairs, making as little sound as possible. Which was pretty hard when you were as tall as Chanyeol was, but he managed to make it all the way to the entrance without being discovered.

 Finally a bit away from his mother’s bedroom, Chanyeol hurried up, pulling on a rain jacket and a pair of boots, before getting out of the house and locking up behind him.

 He was heading for the beach, which was not far from his house, but he still took his bike. After having managed to wipe most of the rain away from the saddle, he got on it, and peddled away.

 Five minutes later, Chanyeol reached the beach, and the spot where they were supposed to meet. It was not the first time this happened, but it was the first time in a storm, and the biting cold wind almost made Chanyeol regret it. But when he saw the person also on a bike, getting closer but from the other direction, Chanyeol broke out into a smile.

 Slowing down, Chanyeol came to a stop next to a parking area for bikes, just as the other person did as well, and a rectangular smile and crescent eyes made Chanyeol’s stomach do a somersault.

 “Hey,” Chanyeol said, sounding extremely lame but not knowing what else to say.

 “Hey,” Baekhyun echoed, grinning even wider, managing to sound not lame at all.

 They parked their bikes and headed off towards the walkway pier, since Baekhyun wanted to see the ocean during the storm. Once they had gotten past the buildings and the beach laid in front of them, the wind picked up considerably. Misjudging a step, Baekhyun slipped and almost flew backwards, but Chanyeol managed to reach out a hand and catch him before he did.

 “Whoa! I almost flew, Yeol!” Baekhyun exclaimed, giggling like crazy.

 “Yeah, maybe not such a great idea,” Chanyeol said, trying to get his beating heart under control from the fright he had gotten.

 “Would have been cool though,” Baekhyun said, sending Chanyeol a smile that had his heart beating faster in a whole other way.

 They soon reached the pier, and headed out towards the end. It was 250 meters of unrelentless wind, but by clinging to the railing, they managed to get out there.

 “Wow, this is insane!” Baekhyun screamed, trying to be heard over the wind and the crashing waves. Chanyeol was trying to laugh along, feeling the thrill in his entire body, but the constant airflow against his mouth and nose made it almost impossible.

 “This is so cool!” Chanyeol screamed into the storm, loving the way it screamed back at him, and the way Baekhyun was laughing next to him, even if Baekhyun’s laugh was a bit choked because of the wind.

 They spent another few minutes out there, screaming silly things into the storm, before they tired from trying to hold on, and decided to walk on the beach inside. Letting go of the railing, they raced down the pier, screaming and laughing as they let the wind make them faster, until they ran so fast they almost stumbled.

 Both boys made it in one piece to the slightly safer ground, though, and after catching their breath, they began to walk down onto the sand. The wind was not blowing as hard over here, and they could make some conversation as they traveled towards the cliffs, challenging each other to who could get the closest to the waves without getting wet.

 “Aren’t you glad you agreed to come outside?” Baekhyun said, walking backwards in front of Chanyeol, hands deep in his pocket and his nose turning red, but with a large grin on his lips.

 “Yeah, I am,” Chanyeol answered, grinning back, and he truly was.

 And not so much for the powerful feeling of being outside in the middle of a storm, but for seeing Baekhyun in the middle of the storm. The shorter had had on a beanie in the beginning, but now he had taken it off, letting his dark hair be ruled by the wind. His skin looked paler than normal in the limited moonlight, except for his rosy cheeks and red nose, and Chanyeol found Baekhyun to be absolutely  _ ethereal _ . Simply breathtaking, just like the wind had been when they had been out on the pier.

 It began to rain again, just a light drizzle being blown around by the wind, and both Chanyeol and Baekhyun pulled the hoods of their jackets up, before deciding to go back towards where their bikes were, and some roof. There was a building just beside where they had parked their bikes, the entrance being covered by a roof that stretched out far enough for them to have several square meters of dry ground, and two lights making them able to see properly.

 “Ah, all of this playing around in the storm made me tired,” Baekhyun complained as he sat down on the ground and leaned back on his hands, one leg bent a bit. “I’m thirsty…”

 Chanyeol timidly joined him, sitting down with his legs crossed and hands clasped between his legs.

 “Nothing is open this late,” Chanyeol mumbled, looking around. But he could not see much in the stormy night, except for what was in their little bubble of light.

 “Sucks,” Baekhyun pouted, before sighing and laying down on the ground. “Come on, Yeol, join me, it’s actually pretty nice.”

 Slowly, Chanyeol did as told, until he was lying on his back next to Baekhyun, both staring up at the black underside of the roof above them. The rain and wind around them had a kind of calming effect on Chanyeol, and soon he found himself closing his eyes and relaxing.

 “Are you falling asleep?” Baekhyun teased, and Chanyeol shook his head, not opening his eyes, but a small smile on his lips.

 “Outside in the middle of a storm and lying on the ground? Nope,” Chanyeol mumbled back. But the ground was not as cold as he had expected, and when shielded from the rain and wind, it was actually not half-bad.

 Especially not as Baekhyun was lying next to him.

 “Hey, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun suddenly said, sound closer than he had been before.

 Opening his eyes, Chanyeol turned his head to see that Baekhyun had rolled over onto his side, fully facing Chanyeol. He had a serious look in his eyes that made Chanyeol’s stomach trip over itself.

 “Hm?” Chanyeol answered, also rolling over onto his side, and now they were so close to each other that Chanyeol could barely breathe.

 “Thank you for joining me, this has been fun,” Baekhyun whispered, giving the barest of smiles before closing his eyes. “Why is the ground so comfortable?”

 Chanyeol let out an airy chuckle, a bit shaken by the close proximity but amused by how alike they thought.

 “Don’t know,” Chanyeol answered, closing his eyes as well.

 “Don’t let me fall asleep,” Baekhyun whispered, the sound of him shuffling a few centimeters closer being heard before Chanyeol felt a warm breath against his face, and even more warmth radiating against him.

 Baekhyun was lying so close, Chanyeol knew it was only centimeters between their lips. His heart was beating painfully hard in his chest, and Chanyeol did not know if he was about to pass out or scream. Everything was just darkness and warmth, making Chanyeol dizzy.

 He was so scared, terrified, but all he wanted was to lean forwards and press his lips-

 Then there were a pair of lips on his own, and Chanyeol opened his eyes in shock to see that Baekhyun had leaned forwards. Baekhyun had been the brave one, Baekhyun had connected their lips, and now Baekhyun was kissing Chanyeol. He tasted sweeter than anything Chanyeol had ever experienced in his short seventeen-year-long life.

 Letting his eyes fall closed again, Chanyeol pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s, offering some resistance, as his poor heart exploded in his chest. But Chanyeol did not mind, because Baekhyun’s kisses were enough to bring him back to life again, and again, and again...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is taking from the English version of a famous Swedish song, but it kind of fit? And I kind of had to use it, lol? Anyway, decided to make a drabbles collection, and this is the first drabble going up, yay! It's a rewritten memory of something that happened to me once upon a time, but Baekhyun is a bit braver than I ever was (or the guy I was with, lol). But most of the rest happened, so this is sort of sentimental in a way to me?


End file.
